Victim
by Marvella.M
Summary: "I have got a girl who has just been sexually attacked and is now sick. I have got a guy who has just been beaten nearly to his death. I have lost the strongest man in our group. I have got a seventeen year old who has no future. I have got a boy at the age of thirteen already using a gun. And I have got a baby who needs formula. And you expect me to let you stay?"


This is not very good put I posted it anyways. I don't own TWD

* * *

We got out the car to move other cars out our blockage but came across a walker that Glenn killed in a fit. I leaned over the end of the red truck. I felt sick come up my throat but I swallowed it, the sick tasted of blood which made me feel dizzy and hot.

"You where in no condition" Rick yelled at Glenn.

"But my girlfriend was?" Glenn shouted back.

"Glenn, this isn't about us" I said calmly. All I wanted was him to just come and comfort me and then for all us to get back to the prison.

"Yeah. I should of been there" Glenn continued

"Hey, hey. You didn't come back with us because you could barley walk"

"What about her?" Glenn pointed his hand to me but then quickly lowered it.

I couldn't get my head around why he was still arguing about me. I'm still here. None of us have died, so why can't he let it go for now. I started to get hot with sweat dripping down my back, I felt like someone just swung a baseball bat around my head.

"Calm down Glenn. I'm standing right here" I raised my body off the truck to face them.

"Do you know what he did to her?"

"Leave it alone" I raised my voice so high my throat felt like stitches where tingling.

"Do you know?"

"Let's go!" I leaned over the truck again to gain balance. We where all silent not knowing what to say next. Why couldn't Glenn leave it alone? He made me feel like a victim more then what I already was. I moved to go and push Glenn away but I stopped myself, I didn't want to hurt his wounded body.

"After all that effort, after all that risk we took. Daryl just takes off with Merle" Glenn sighed.

"He had his reasons" Rick finally spoke

"You keep telling yourself that, Rick. It doesn't change the fact that we are up to our necks in shit" Glenn put his hand up to his neck.

Rick started to shout at Glenn. I didn't take any notice because I really did think I was going to be sick. My head was spinning. Every time I though of the governor I felt sick. I started to get irritated with Glenn and Rick arguing that was forming a headache.

"Let's get back. Get some rest and we can talk about it there" I interfered.

"You guys can do all the talking you want. I'm done" Glenn walked off and sat in the back seat of our car with Michonne.

We reopened the road and made our way back to the prison. None of us talked or made eye contact. We just sat there like walkers ourselves. I started to feel a bit better but only because the sick in my throat was over taken by a big lump that forced me to secretly cry. We got up to the prison gate and stopped while Carol opened the gate and we moved quickly to the next one.

"You take over" Rick said to me and got out to give a big hug to Carl. I felt more tears form. I jumped into the driver's seat and took over. I ignored everyone and got into the prison block. I past Glenn's cell. We looked deeply into each others eyes but I broke it and walked to my cell. I didn't see a single person since.

**_Rick POV_**

"I will talk to these guys through the gate" I said to everyone. I didn't trust this group Carl found and I didn't want them around. My group where standing behind me while Glenn was leaning in between his cell door and Maggie was at the end of the room.

"Please, let us stay. We will do anything to tribute" The one guy said.

I was distracted. We all turned and watched Maggie run up the stairs, the bathroom door shut and we heard her loud gags and then she was sick.

"I have got a girl who has just been sexually attacked and is now sick. I have got a guy who has just been beaten nearly to his death. I have lost the strongest man in our group. I have got a seventeen year old who has no future. I have got a boy at the age of thirteen already using a gun. And I have got a baby who needs formula. And you expect me to let you stay?"

We all turned again and watched Maggie shaking down the stairs. She turned to her cell but stopped; she tapped her hand on the rail and ran back up the stairs. We heard the door slam again with Maggie being sick just after. I opened the gate and got closer to this begging group

"Just go" I shouted

"Please" The girl said

"GO!" I yelled and they didn't hesitate to move.


End file.
